At the present time, it is becoming commonplace for users to communicate via speech using packet networks in lieu of the standard public switched telephone network. Voice over IP (Internet Protocol) is typically used to provide this capability. Users can select from a variety of products including wired VoIP desk sets and wireless systems that use both proprietary protocols between a handset and a base station, as well as the wireless LAN 802.11 protocols. Of course, users can also select from any number of wireless telephones that connect to the PSTN. However, if one wishes to avail him or herself with access to both types of networks, one must acquire a separate system for each, one for VoIP gateway dialing and the other for wireless traditional PSTN dialing, and manually select which system to use on any given telephone call.